


Fanmail

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The fanmail cometh.





	Fanmail

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, the short time it ran on pillowfort- 'dedication'

The fan mail was weird. Overwhelming, too. But mostly weird. It was, of course, the result of quite a few things, including liberating planets and doing mall shows and everything else. Cards came, holograms of flowers, books dedicated to them in languages nobody could read, music that only Keith seemed to like that thanked them in the liner notes, everything under every sun...

Every now and then, when there was really nothing to do, they'd take turns trying to reply. There was no way to answer everybody, or even a good chunk of everybody.

And only Lance sent autographed photos.


End file.
